FIG. 1 depicts a portion of a conventional energy assisted magnetic recording (EAMR) transducer 10. The conventional EAMR transducer 10 is used in writing a recording media (not shown in FIG. 1) and receives light, or energy, from a conventional laser (not shown in FIG. 1). The conventional EAMR transducer 10 includes gratings 32A and 32B, a conventional waveguide 12, and conventional pole 30. The conventional EAMR transducer 10 is shown with a laser spot 14 that is guided by the conventional waveguide 12 to a smaller spot 16 near the air-bearing surface (ABS) and thus the media (not shown). Other components that may be part of the conventional EAMR transducer 10 are not shown.
In operation, light from the spot 14 is coupled to the conventional EAMR transducer 10 using the gratings 32A and 32B. The waveguide 12, which is shown as a planar solid immersion mirror, directs light from the gratings 32A and 32B to the spot 16. In other conventional EAMR transducers, the conventional wave guides could take other forms, such as tapered waveguide that directs light toward the spot 16. The direction of travel of the light as directed by the conventional waveguide 12 can be seen by the arrows 18 and 20. A small region of the conventional media is heated by the spot 16. The conventional EAMR transducer 10 magnetically writes data to the heated region of the recording media by energizing the conventional pole 30.
Although the conventional EAMR transducer 10 may function, there are drawbacks. As can be seen by arrows 22, 24, and 26, a portion of the light from the spot 14 is blocked by the conventional pole 30. As a result, less energy is delivered to the spot 16. Consequently, heating of the media may be inefficient. The conventional EAMR transducer 10 may thus be less able to write to the media. Further, the light shown by arrows 22, 24, and 26 delivers energy to the pole 30. Consequently, the conventional pole 30 may be heated. Performance of the conventional pole 30 may thus be adversely affected. Although other conventional waveguide (not shown) might be used, analogous losses of energy may still exist. Consequently, performance of the conventional EAMR transducer 10 may suffer.
Accordingly, what is needed is a system and method for improving performance of an EAMR transducer.